We Never Expected
by Analucia2442
Summary: (Letty's POV) What happens when Mia's running drugs and Letty gets a call from Brian, asking for her help? Will she break her promise to Dom to save her beloved sister, or will she leave him when he's least expecting it?
1. A Fight For Rights

With Dom at my side, we escape the claws of death yet again. I look over at him with a huge grin on my face, and I can see he's holding back a laugh. "What?" I ask still grinning, for some crazy reason I just can't pull it from my face no matter how hard I try.

"You're crazy you know that?" He says smiling as he shacks his head.

"Oh look who's talking." I smirk. "Last I checked I wasn't the one driving."

"No but you enjoyed it." He counters.

"And you didn't?" I raise a brow at him mockingly. I see him get that guilty look on his face as he shrugs. "Yeah, you did." I say answering the question for him. "You know doing these jobs with you makes me feel alive. Even though I know there's a chance that one day we might not walk away.." I pause to look over at Dom for a few seconds before continuing. ".. But I don't care." I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we survived. At least now we have another day to raise more hell." He says with a grin as big as Texas. "Yeah, get some!" I yell as I thrust my fist out the rolled down window proclaiming our victory as well as letting the whole world know that we're ready for anything thing they have to throw at us. I feel the wind whip my hair around front seat just before Dom grabs me and pulls me to him. "That's my girl." He says with a smile, just before laying a kiss on my lips.

After about an hour later, we meet up with Han and the boys at the beach to sell the the gasoline we just stole. I get out of the car and close the door with my hip, as I slowly scan the beach to see how many trailers we got away with, but Dom to interrupt my thoughts. "Letty, I'm going to go check in with the guys, you coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to hang back but you go a head I'll catch up with you in a few."

"Cop watch?" He asks with a smirk knowing that's what I always do after street races or jobs like this one.

"Yeah." I smile.

With that I watch Dom turn his back and start walking over to the guys well I make my way over to the front of the car. I push myself up on the hood and sit down. I see Dom look back at me and nod at the group of guys as an offer for me to join him but I shake my head no. I see a smirk cross his lips as he shakes his head before I train my eyes on the road.

After a little while I hear the sound of a woman's sobs. I turn my attention from the road and slowly scan the beach again, this time I see a woman standing next to one of the tankers pleading with the new guy, Mark. My mind switches to protective mode just before I push myself off the hood of the car and swiftly walk over to them. I get over there just in time to see Mark grab the woman by the shoulders and giving her a hard shove as she's trying to walk away. I see her fall forward into the sand, I feel my hands ball into fists as I come up behind him. "Hey." I say getting his attention enough for him to look over his shoulder at me, giving me the perfect shot. I pull my arm back and punch him harder then I've ever punched anyone before, and in return I get the satisfaction of watching him topple over clinching his jaw in pain. "Next time it will be Dom." I threaten but it doesn't seem to faze him. "Why, you little bit-" he starts but I cut him off with a right hook to the face. I see him stumble back a few steps but I only have enough time to see that the woman was still laying on the sandy beach just before I feel my body slammed into the tanker behind me. Befor I can even think I feel Marks fist make contact with my side and I groan in pain well my mind screams out that I need to fight. Running off pure instinct I jab my elbow into the crook of his neck, I feel him drop to his knees and my feet hit the sand only for them to be swept out from underneath me. I fall backwards, landing hard but before I can pick myself up fully Mark kicks me in the stomach and roll over on my back. Gasping, I glare up at him and kick the back of his legs causing him to fall forward. I quickly get up seeing my chance to get a few feet between us but he grabs my hair and pulls me to him. "Go a head call him." He dares. "Go a head call Dom. He won't help you. You'll see."

"I don't need his help!" I growl and give him the look of determination as bring my heavy steeled toe boot down on his foot. He jumps and let's go of my hair just long enough that I can get away but only having enough time to think, 'Wow, that was such a girly move. You can do better then that, Letty.' I see Mark throw a punch at me out of the corn of my eye and I slip it just in time. Then I grab his wrist and throw him over my shoulder. He lands hard with a loud thud and lays there on the ground stunned. "Now stay the hell out of my way!" I yell at him then look to find Dom standing with a group of the guys watching me. They must have just realize that I had been in a fight because I see Dom looking from both me and Mark in an effort to piece together what had just gone down. I give Dom a bit of a dirty look then limp/walk over to the woman who was now up off the ground and ready to make a run for it.

"Hey, wait. Are you okey?" I ask softly trying not to scare her.


	2. The Call

"Are you okay?" I ask again a little softer then before.

"Yes, yes I'm okay." She replies with a nod.

"Good." I say, taking a deep breath as I feel the adrenalin wearing off and by body Bergen to shake. "So what's the problem here? Why were you shoved?"

"I..I need gasoline but my husband and I have no more money, no more. He's a hard worker but without his truck running he has..has no..no way to get to his job. It's...it's too far to walk." She stutters as she points off into the distends, and making other hand gestures in an effort to help me understand her. "I've been doing small jobs here and there but.. But I can't make enough for..for anything but food. If you give me gasoline though I can work for you tonight..to repay you. When the sun goes down there will be lots of people here to buy. You..you don't need to pay me money, I just want a little gasoline for my husbands truck." She pleads.

After hearing all she had said to me I could feel my heart breaking for her, I knew I had to help her. So in an effort to confront her I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from me And I pull my hand back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I tell her apologetically as I take a few seconds to glare at Mark. "Follow me I'll get you some gasoline."

"But I have no money, you can give it to me after I work for you."

"No you're not working for me. You've been though enough already. It's the least I can do." I say as I walk over to the gasoline tanker only for Mark to jump up to block my path. "Move." I tell him forcibly But he refuses to. "Move it, or lose it...again" I say again only mor threatening this time. "This is coming out of your share Ortiz." He says pressing a finger into my chest and again I feel the urge to punch him but instead I slam him up agents the side of the tanker. "No. This is coming out of Dom's share. So take it up with him." I then let him go and then watch him make his way over to Dom.

"Do you have a gasoline container?" I ask but she only replies with a nod just before running around the side of the tanker. As my eyes shift across the horizon I get an uneasy feeling, almost like someone's watching me. I look over my shoulder and see Dom and the boys.. But not Mark. 'Odd..' I think to myself as I give Dom the "I- know-what-I'm-doing", slash, the "don't-try-and-stop-me" look, just before I turn around to see the young women standing in front of me with a little steel bucket. I shake my head. "Come here I'll get you something that's bigger and with a lid." I waver her over to me and she walks beside me as we approach Dom's car. I pop the trunk and pull out a 10 gallon full container of gasoline. "You need help getting this home? I can drive you to where you need to go." I offer But she shakes her head no. "No I couldn't let you do that but thank you, thank you so much for every thing." She tells me as she wraps her arms around me, giving me a hug, just before she turns around and leave.

After I watch her leave I slowly let myself relax only to feel the pain in my leg come alive once again. I huff and ignore the pain as I walk over to the edge of the oceans shore. Looking around I see this huge flat rock and I wonder over to it and sit down so I can watch the sun fad away into the ocean. I stretch out my hurt leg and take a deep breath.

I have about 2.2 seconds of peace, and then my phone starts ringing. "You've got to be kidding me!" I say to myself angrily as I pick up the phone. "What?!" I demand. "Letty?" The voice on the other end asks. "Speaking, who's this?" Only for the line to go silent. "It's Brian."


	3. A Hard Day's Work For a Good Day's Pay

"Why are you calling me? What do you want?" I demand again.

"Letty, Dom's in hot water. He's going to caught on day or another, but I can get him a pared with your help. All-"

"Look Brian, I don't want to hear it okay?! I'm hanging up goodbye."

"Wait. They're going to send Hobbs after him Letty. You have to listen to me. Hobbs'll-" he tries to finish but I cut him off again. "Hobbs'll what?! Shoot us?! You know what Brian I don't have time for this, for you. I don't have to hear anything you have to say you're a lier. You destroyed my family and then you think you have the right to call me and offering me a deal?! Let me make this very clear to you. I don't want your help. Dom doesn't want your help. So don't call me again. You got that?" I tell him angrily and I hear the line goes silent.

"If your not going to help us with the pardon then stay away from Dom, Letty. He doesn't need to be getting you into any trouble. The cops just raided one of his garages. You don't want any part in this." He tells me and with his words anger rages with in me. "You know what Brian, you're wrong. I want every part of this and I wont just leave Dom because you tell me too! You don't run me!" I yell at him and then slam the phone shut. I bareyed my head in my arms and left it there.

After a few moments of sitting there I pick my head up and stare off into the horizon. Then feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see who it is. "Hey Dom." I say flatly as I turn my attention back to the horizon. "Hey" he says returning my greeting and sitting next to me. "I saw what you did for that woman. That was very brave. Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Dom I jumped off of the hood of your car onto a gasoline truck this morning. That was brave. Putting someone in there place is my job. I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done." I reply.

"True but Let, you're half my size and you're still not afraid to take on the world. That makes you pretty special..or crazy." he tells me with a smirk. "It was very brave of you to stand up for that woman, Letty."

"Well it was the least I could do. You know I grew up here, gasoline was important but it was never like this. Like I said on the truck this stuff is liquid gold down here. " I take a deep breath before I continue. "It's sad to think how much people take for grant. Here in Dominican Republic having a roof over your head, food in the pantry, a working truck, and gas to put in it practically makes you rich. Then back in America the majority of people feel like they're entitled to all that stuff, that it will just come to them well they're sitting on they're asses. What ever happened to working with your hands. A good days pay for a hard days work?" I finish my rant and look at him. "I don't want to see this place go to hell, Dom."

"I know babe. It won't, the people will get back on they're feet. Is that all that's bothering you?" He ask slight slightly concerned with my anger and I take a quick glance at my phone.

"I..yeah..yeah that was it." I reply with a fake smile but I can tell that he sees right through my mask. Even though he knows something up he doesn't push the subject. "I hear Reo's nice this time of year. Something tells me might want to get out of here before the cops come down on us." I say changing the subject and Dom nods. "Yeah Han and I were just talking about that. The cops just raided one of our garages."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait. What do you mean you know?" He looks at me shocked and all I can think is 'Oh great, I forgot I wasn't suppose to know that.' "Well I..uhm.." I try to come up with a lie but nothing comes to me so I decide to tell the truth. "Brian called me."


	4. Jokes on you, Babe

I see Dom's face harden "When? What did he want?"

"About an hour ago. He called to warn me, us. He told me that they were going to come down on us hard, harder then they ever have before. He also told me that if I would help him with something that he would get you a pardon." I take a deep breath before I finish. "If I do this we can go home Dom."

"He's a liar Letty, he's not going to give us pardons."

"But Dom what if-"

"Even if he would I wouldn't want you putting your life on the line for it. Got it?" He asks as he looks down at me, as he lifts his hand and strokes my cheek. "I can't loose you. Promise me you won't try anything stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." I'm going to do it for us, and thats not stupid. I think to myself.

"No Letty, really promise me."

"I promise. Ride or die, remember?" I lie and then give him a soft kiss on his lips in an effort to cover up the fact that I had lied to him. "Yeah, ride or die." He says in agreement.

After a few minutes of silently sitting together I turn to look at him and see that his eyes are full of worry and concern. Almost as though he knew that I had lied to him and I can feel my heart beginning to ache. I open my mouth to say something, anything but before I can say anything Dom speaks first. "I should go check on the guys, make sure everything's going well." He says to me as he stands up.

"Ok, well when you get back I want to go for a swim." I tell him with a small smirk, hoping that it will lighten the mood and then I see him smile. "Okay." He looks me up and down and a little more then just a smile plays across his face. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I watch him turn his back and jog over the the group of guys just before i feel someone sit next to me. I turn to see who it is and it Mark. I make a big huff and look at him. "What the hell do you want?" I demand as I feel my patiences wearing thin.

"Just you, baby." He says slurring every word and I think to myself. He's drunk! Shit! This can't be good. "Go away."

"No. I want you."

"Go want someone else before I kick your ass...again"

"Oh forget the tough girl act already. All you have to do is whisper those three magical words to me and I'm all yours, baby." he says as he leans his ear close to my lips. So I do as I'm told and whisper in his ear, "Go to Hell!" he pulls away from me and smiles. "That'll work too." he replies as he lays his hand on my thigh. Okay thats it. My hand balls into a fist and punch him in the face before he tries anything else. I watch him roll off the edge of the rock and hit the ground with a loud thud. "To bad I'm not sitting on the edge of a cliff." I mumble to myself as I watch him roll himself over on his back and look up at me. "What are you looking at?"

"A moron." I reply flatly as I see him get up and brush the sand off his cloths and leave. I smirk to myself and shake my head. "I should have just shot him." I say to myself only for Dom to come up behind me. "Shoot who?" he asks.

"Mark."

"What he do?" he asks.

"Oh nothing much just hit on me and grabbed my thigh." I tell him knowing that he's going to get all worked up about it.

"He what?!"

"He was drunk. I took care of it." I tell him as stand up.

"I'm gonna kill him." He tells me angrily but all I do is smile. "Well I'm going to go for a night swim, Are you going to come with me or stay behind and kill the pipsqueak?" I ask as I tug off my shirt to reveal my black bikini top. I see his eyes darken as he takes a step closer to me. "I'll clear things up with him in the morning." Dom says in a gruff voice just before he tugs off his shirt and throws it a side. I see a smirk play across his lips as he begins to come closer to me. My eyes widen, Oh boy, I thing to myself just before he grabs me, pulling me to him and kisses me. I feel his hands slowly slide from my hips up my back as he continues to kiss me harder now. His hand slide up to my bikini strap and I can feel him tugging at one of the strings. "Really Letty?" he says after pulling away from me. "Yes. I double bowed it." I reply mockingly with a grin. "Dom you've been playing that trick on me every sense we were kids. You really don't think I was going to let you get me with that one again? Jokes on you, babe."

"Jokes on me, huh?"

"Yeah it is."

"We'll see about that." He says with a taunting smile just before he grabs me, and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Dom, no. Put me down." I say demandingly.

"Not going to happen." He replies with a laugh.

"I'm warning you Dom. Put me down." I threaten but I can tell that he's ignoring me.

A few seconds later I hear the sound of the ocean's water slashing as Dom enters the into the cool water. Before I know it I feel the water engulfed my ankles and slowly rise to my kneecaps before Dom stops.


	5. Blood, Sharks, and Letty?

I feel him pull me from his body and toss me into the cool water, it engulfs my body and I sink to the bottom. My feet find the sandy floor below and I push off of it shooting though the water and breaking the surface as I search for air. I open my eyes and water drips from my eyelashes as I look at Dom and give him a mocking smile. "I'm going to get you back, Dom, I will." I promise. "Oh we will see about that, babe." He replies with a wink as reaches out to grab me, but I step out of the way and smirk at him. "Letty?"

"Yes?" I reply innocently.

"Don't start this."

"I didn't. You did. I'm just going to finish it, "babe"." I reply just before I swim a few feet from him.

I've always been a good swimmer but swimming was never Dom's strong suit so I clearly had the advantage over him in this situation. "I warned you, Dominic Toretto, I warned you." I tell him, shaking a wet finger at him as I slowly back up. I see lunge a me but I quickly step a side and he misses me again. I slowly start backing up, then turn around and dive to the bottom. I resurface a few yards away from him and I give him another mocking smile. "Come and get me." I taunt, just before he lunges at me, landing just in front of me. I turn around and swim a few feet from him, just to make sure I can drag this out a little longer but before I can get to far I feel a sharp pain as the coral rips a gash in my side. "Ow.." I mumble as I look down at my hip, completely forgetting that I couldn't see down into the murky water. I see Dom slowly coming over to me. "Let, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." I warn, but he continues to come closer. I see him wince in pain, and eminently I know he cut himself on the coral as well. "I warned you."

"You're always warning me, Letty." He replies with a smirk, but I can see that he had really hurt himself. "We should get out of the water." He tells me.

"What's wrong, Dom? Are _you _afraid of sharks?" I ask teasingly.

"Aren't you?" he counters as he raises a brow at me.

"No..."

"Yeah, you are." He says calling my bluff as he reaches out to grab my hand, but before he can I dive to the bottom of the ocean floor. I can hear Dom calling out my name just above me and looking up I can see his shady figure, afraid that he might see me, I swim around him then quietly resurface for air. I can tell that he hasn't heard me come up so I take another deep breath and go back under. Dom hasn't stopped calling my name, and here and there I hear him saying that this wasn't funny. Seeing my opportunity to scare the crap out of him, I run my finger nails across the back of his legs and I feel him jump. For a few seconds he refuses to move, But getting up enough courage I see him began to turn around and I grab his leg with my nails in an effort to simulate a bit of some kind. I feel him yank his leg way from me and I can feel myself wanting to laugh but I don't. Instead I poke my head above the surface of the water and look at Dom. He looks back at me in disbelief and horror. Now there was no way I could keep myself from laughing, I felt the laughter come from the tips of my toes, this was the first time I had ever scared Dom without someone or myself getting hurt.

"Letty!"

"Yeah?" I ask innocently as I try to swim away again but before I can he grabs my ankle and pulls me to him.

"You're horrible, you know that?" he says with a smile. "My dad was right about you, He told me that you would be trouble tell the day you die."

"He said that about you too." I remind him.

"Yeah he did." He replies with a laugh as he throws me over his shoulder again and carries me up to the beach. He gently puts me down and looks at me.

"I can walk you know." I tell him slightly ticked off.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't swim away from me...again." He says. I just huff in reply as he throws his arm around the back of my neck and pulls me to his side.

We slowly start making over to the beach house we had been living in sense I had found Dom a few weeks ago. After a few minutes of walking we make it to the door, and I push it open and stubble in the doorway. I drop my bag on the floor and flick on the lights just in time to see Dom pulling his shirt over his head. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go make sure everything's running smoothly over there with the guys. I'll be back in about an hour." He places his hand on my cheek. "I love you, Let."

"I love you, too." I reply and with that he's gone. I watch him leave the house and close the door behind him.

A few seconds I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. After washing up I throw on some clean shorts and a tank top. I slowly walk into the bedroom and sit on my side of the bed, I grab the phone off the nightstand and dial Brian. I hear the phone ring three times before I hear him pick up. "Hello?" He mumbles.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask getting straight to the point.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it's been so long sense I up dated the story. I'll update soon I promise. Please let me know what you think of the new chapter thanks. :)**


	6. Shots Fired

"What?" Brian asks a bit groggily. 'He must have been asleep.' I think to myself before replying. "Dom's pardon. What do I have to do to get it?" I ask again, this time making my intentions more clear to him. "Letty?!"

"Yeah, Sherlock. Who else would want to get Dom's pardon?" I snap impatiently before letting out a soft sigh. "Just tell me what I have to do, okay?"

"Okay, Letty. I want you to meet me in Tucson at the Birdcage theater, five a.m. tomorrow morning. We'll debrief when you get there." He informs me but I'm not having any of it. "No you're going to tell me now, you got that?" I hear him sigh into the phone before for answering me. "Alright fine, All I need you to do is make a run into Mexico an pick up a case of drugs, I'm going to set up a meeting place where you'll meet up with Mia and-" I cut him off before he can finish. "Mia's involved! How dare you bring her into this!" I yell at him. "Letty, she's safe, I promise you. Just let me finish. You'll transfer the case into her car. Where then she will cross the board safely and unnoticed well you dive the bait car leading the rest of Braga's team over the border and into the FBI's trap. That's it, that's all you have to do."

"I'll do it. I'll be there tomorrow morning five a.m." I reply sharply before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the nightstand. "Bastard." I mutter to myself as I stand up and grab my duffle bag from the back of the closet. I begin to throw my all cloths in the bag but soon stop as I pick up a picture frame that holds a photo of the whole team, me, Dom, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse. My glaze rests on Jesse as tears fill my eyes, he was like a little brother to me and, I know would have done anything to save him or bring him back. I know now there is nothing I could have done for him but there is still something I could do for Mia, and there is no way in hell anyone is going to stop me. I lay the picture frame down and whip a few tears from my eye. "I'm not going to lose anymore of my family. I just won't." I say to myself as toss my bag over my shoulder and head out to put it in my car. I open the front door and breath in the sweet ocean air before allowing the door to slam behind me as I walk out to trunk of my car, and unlock it. I slid my bag into the trunk before slamming it shut and Turing around and glancing down the road. I stop and lean against my vehicle in thought, Dom always told me that people say that an open helps you think, about where you've been, where you're going. I've never really got that concept.. Sort of like I never got Mia's "inner peace" books.. I think to myself as I listen to the ocean waves wash up on shore, and for those few seconds I think that maybe this is what peace may feel like only for my thoughts to be interrupted by the sounds of a fight and my attention is redirected to the beach. "Well so much for that." I mutter as I push my body from the car to see what's going on, but all I can see are two men rolling around in the sand. I shake my head and start heading towards the house to get my shoes so that I can see what's going on down there, but before I get a chance to reach the door two gun shots ring though the night air. With out hesitation I turn around and split for the beach, I feel my heart beat speed up and adrenaline surge through me as I get closer to the beach. I see the two men still wrestling in the sand and as I get closer. I realize that one of the men is Dom, and the other is Mark.. he has a gun. I hear two more shots fired, I duck down a bit as the bullets shot through the air with no direction. I hear Dom's desperate grunts as he try's to take the gun from Mark, panic surges through me and with out thinking I yell out his name in a worrisome tone. "Dom!"

I watch Dom turn his head and look at me and then four shots are fired. I pick up my feet and continue to run faster then I ever thought was possible as angle my body so I can take Mark down. "Letty! No!" I hear Dom yell at me but it doesn't faze me as soon as I get close enough I put my shoulder into it and hit Mark with what feels like the force of a Simi truck as I tackle him to the ground, but before I get the opportunity to take the gun from Mark another man pulls me off of him by my hair and throws me into the side of one of the tanker trailers. I hit it hard and fall to my knees. "Letty!" Dom yells again as I pull myself to my feet. "I'm okay." I reply to him just before turning around and seeing that Dom's back on his feet but a team of men are holding him back from me. Before I even have a chance to think or react to anything Mark grabs be by my throat and holds me against the tanker as he talks to his men. "What should we do with this one boys?" He asks with a snarl as his grip tightens around my throat. I claw at his hand desperately as I try to free myself from his grip. I can see Dom out of the corner of my eye, as I watch him fighting with every bit if strength he has in him, to get to me. Seeing this I find what strength I have left and land some very well placed kicks. He releases me and I fall to the ground on my hands and knees clawing the sandy beach as series of coughs rip though my torso as I try to breath. I slowly regain my breathing and look up at Dom almost as to say. 'I'm okay.' I slowly begin to stand up only to feel a heavy foot come down on my back as it presses my body to the ground and holds me there. I watch Dom struggle as he shouts at them angrily as she try's to get threw the wall of men blocking his way.

"Stop Toretto!" Mark yells as he stands next to me as I lay on the ground. I watch Dom continue to fight against the men and I can tell that any second now he's going to break though and finish this but just as he does Mark lets of two shots into the air and the crowed around us goes silent, even Dom stops in his tracks. I then hear that familiar sound of the gun being cocked, an another bullet being racked into the chamber of the gun.


End file.
